Trouble in Hevan
by xsiriuslyhevanx
Summary: A Sequel to "Living in Hevan". The rest of the school year for Kurt starting from when he returns to McKinley. Kurt and Sam plan to be together, but Sam's being shy about coming out and Blaine is in the way. Kurt/Sam/Blaine Love Triangle. Eventual Hevans.
1. Nga Yawne Lu Oer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**A/N: This is a sequel to "Living in Hevan" and that FF is a sequel to "Spin the Bottle in Hevan", I guess you could say it's sort of like a series. For you that have been following my fan fictions, this is when Kurt finally comes back after deciding to transfer back to McKinley. I'm not going to beat you guys around the bush and mess with you, so I'm going to say don't worry about Kum NOT happening. Whatever happens will get resolved in the long run. I'm warning you now, because some of you might be heart broken by the time you read only this first chapter.**

**Point of View: Kurt Hummel**

He walked into school noticing the hallway being empty. Which was how he planned it. He wanted his transfer to McKinley so much of a surprise he didn't want Finn to even know until he stepped into Glee club, announcing to everyone he was back. Also being fashionably late was also the best way to make a good entrance, right?

The only sound that filled the hallway was the sound of his shoes against the cold, hard tile floor as he was making his way towards the Glee club room door. It was open and Kurt could faintly hear the sound of a piano being played- most likely by Brad. He smiled at the thought and heard a voice. A male voice. Kurt began to grin as he approached the room, recognizing it was Sam's voice. God, it was so beautiful. No other boy in glee club dazzled him with their voice, except for Sam.

Once he reached the door he leaned on the door frame. While Kurt was willing to wait for Sam to finish his song, immediately he heard a gasp from Rachel. Kurt blushed as everyone caught sight of what Rachel was reacting to as Rachel immediately got up from her chair. Sam seemed to stop as well, turning to see him.

Kurt gave an awkward wave, while his other hand was holding the strap of his Marc Jacobs bag. Rachel along with Mercedes followed, both hugged him at the same time. While slowly the other glee club members walked over to Kurt. While Rachel and Mercedes let him go the other boys took turns shaking Kurt's hand, or patting him on the back as a way to welcome him. Brittany ran up to Kurt, trying to touch his hair. Immediately Kurt held a finger up with a little shake meaning, _no_. New Directions all laughed while Brittany hugged him instead. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Sam approaching the group, along with Quinn and Santana. However, neither of them hugged Kurt, just simply greeted him hello. Sam stopped once he got to the group when Rachel and Mercedes hugged Kurt again.

"Welcome back, dude." Sam said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Kurt smiled, however sensed that Sam was feeling awkward. However, Kurt knew he would too if he was in his situation. "I mean... You are back right?" Sam added. Instead of answering Kurt simply nodded while the glee clubbers cheered and felt another round of hugs from the girls.

"Welcome back, Kurt." Mr. Shue finally walked over to the group, wrapping an arm around Kurt and giving him a half hug and Kurt hugged him back in return. It felt incredible to be back and he never felt so loved and never felt so sure of himself in a long time.

The class bell than rang and everyone began to ran over to get there things in order to get out of the room and head to lunch. After everyone was done doing so, almost everyone was gone besides Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, and Sam. As Sam slowly walked over to get his things Kurt turned to the girls going, "I'll catch up in a minute, I have to get something from Mr. Shue's office." The door to Mr. Shue's office that was connected to the Glee room was open, it was the best excuse he could think of for a reason to stay.

While Sam was collecting his books and putting them into his backpack, Mercedes and Rachel nodded and Mercedes said, "We'll see ya, Kurt." After a moment, they seemed to hesitate, but they left. Kurt turned and began to walk towards Sam, while Sam who had his backpack over his shoulder approached Kurt. Once they stood in front of each other, they both seemed to stand there for a moment, unknowing what to say.

"I can't believe you're actually back." Sam said grinning as he looked over at Kurt, which made Kurt smile.

"There's something I have to ask you Sam." Kurt randomly announced, as he adjusted the strap of his messenger bag.

"What is it?" Sam asked as he tilted his head slightly to the side. _God, he looked adorable_, Kurt thought.

"We're- you know... A couple right?" Kurt slowly asked, looking down and then back up at Sam.

"I thought we were." Sam said sounding sort of confused, but it made Kurt grin and nod his head.

"No- that's fine. Just making sure." Kurt said breathlessly, grabbing a hold of Sam's hand and slowly leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Sam's lips. They barely touched for a second, once he pulled away, Kurt began to pull Sam towards the direction of the door.

"Whoa- where we going?" Sam asked as they were approaching the door. Kurt stopped looking confused.

"We're going to lunch, of course. We can't keep Mercedes and Rachel waiting forever. Besides I'm hungry." Kurt stated as he pulled Sam a little more towards the door.

"You honestly don't mind PDA?" Sam asked and then Kurt immediately dropped Sam's hand. It was quiet for a few seconds, however it felt like minutes to him.

"If you didn't want to hold hands all you had to do was say so..." Kurt whispered, sounding a little hurt.

"Oh god- no- I'm sorry Kurt, it's just-." Sam began, but Kurt held up a hand.

"No- it's fine. I understand..." He paused. "I can't do this." Kurt randomly said as he turned and began to walk out of the room.

"No, no, no..." Sam said quickly, it sounded as if they were all rammed together. He jogged in front of Kurt, stopping him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I should just come out alre-." Immediately Kurt shook his head.

"It isn't you. I shouldn't do this." Kurt licked his lips, they felt a little dry to him and he closed his eyes, sighing loudly, then opening up again. "I just- I would prefer to be with you- once you come out." Sam opened his mouth, but before he could speak Kurt put a gentle finger on his lips. "Besides..." His voice seemed to shake a little bit as he removed his finger away from Sam's lips. "Blaine said he won't stop until he has me anyway. He's just going to cause trouble." He looked down and back up at Sam between the two sentences. "He kissed me again- I didn't like it." He explained as he noticed Sam's jaw tightened, looking upset. "We can't be together while he's doing all this- and I don't want us to be together and manipulating you- or maybe me. I'll feel guilty if we were ever and he tried anything with me..." He continued.

"We'll just have to take a break for now." Kurt finished, Sam looked down seeming to be upset. It upset Kurt that Sam didn't even want to look at him. Slowly Kurt placed a finger below Sam's chin, making him look up at him. "We'll be together again, I promise." He said trying to smile. "One day Blaine will just go away and we'll both be out together, being able to do what we please... Okay?" Kurt questioned, waiting for Sam to answer. It took a minute, but Sam finally slowly began to nod. "Nga yawne lu oer." Kurt whispered, smiling a little while Sam couldn't seem to stop himself from smiling too.

"I love you too." Sam whispered back.


	2. Touch Of A Finger Tip

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**A/N: Sorry that as quickly as they seemed to be fine, I broke them up (at least if you have been following my FFs it seems like it). I just didn't think Kurt would want a whole lot of drama while he would be trying to happily date Sam. I know I wouldn't want to date someone, knowing that someone would be always purposely breaking them up. He's seen what's happened in Glee club. Also, I think has too much pride to date someone who's in the closet, he knows what it feels like- yes, however I think it's a bummer to him that he was fawning over Blaine who was out and proud and then to be with someone who's hiding himself. Cause in a way Kurt would have to hide himself. Just because Sam was quick to jump the gun and tell Kurt how he feels (in a way also Burt knowing Sam is gay as well) doesn't mean he's going to immediately want to out himself in public (it will happen soon though). In this one, I think you will all be annoyed with Blaine once again. He's trying to manipulate Kurt into liking him at first using the friend card, but then turning it into something more. ****So warning manipulative Blaine.**

**Point of View: Blaine Anderson**

"So Kurt, I'm glad we can still be friends after everything." Blaine said as he was looking at Kurt's drawer, he was currently messing with a few things on top of it. Which he didn't know exactly what they were. Some sort of lotions perhaps?

"Yeah..." Kurt said awkwardly. "But I guess I just needed someone to talk to. Besides, we've been friends longer more than anything." Kurt added more chipper. Blaine turned smiling at Kurt and began to walk over towards him, since he was sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Yes, we have. You need to talk to someone?" Blaine asked, actually curious as he sat on the bed. "What's up?" He added, once he sat down looking over at Kurt.

Kurt sighed but then finally said, "It's Sam. I know you-." But Blaine laughed and shook his head.

Though secretly he was annoyed he brought him up, he played it off cool. He was his friend right? He then made himself ask, "So what's going on with him?" He wondered if this would actually be interesting.

Kurt bit his lip for a moment and then went on to say, "Well- he's just..." Blaine grinned and then looked down at the floor and looked back up at him. He knew exactly what he was going to say now that Kurt seemed to be struggling to get the words out.

"He's unwilling to come out isn't he?" Blaine asked sounding very questionable, however in the back of his mind he knew he had to be right.

"Yes... I tried to hold his hand and he was worried about PDA... I should've known." Kurt said as he was putting his hands on his knees and looked forward at a mirror in his room. Instead of looking at Blaine in the face.

"Maybe you should give him a chance." Blaine suggested trying to seem like the good guy in all of this.

Kurt sighed and then Blaine placed his hand gently over on Kurt's. _The touch____of a __finger____tip____is as____sexy____as it____gets_, Blaine thought remembering what Kurt said. Slowly Blaine then ran his fingertips against Kurt's hand, barely brushing against the skin. In the corner of his eye, he noticed that Kurt was blushing. That was a good sign. "I don't know..." He heard Kurt softly say. "I'm just confused about my feelings."

"Why?" Blaine asked, seeming concerned, he was curious as to what he really meant as he gracefully put his palm over Kurt's hand as he asked the question.

"Well..." Kurt said as he looked down a little, Blaine noticed his pale skin reddening again.

"You can tell me." Blaine reassured him.

"It's just..." Kurt began and hesitated.

"Come on you can tell me." Blaine said as he nudged Kurt lightly, being playful with him.

"You give me butterflies." Kurt admitted breathlessly.

That's when Blaine decided to go for it. Slowly he leaned in, this time making sure to make the kiss gentle. Kurt was a romantic after all and the last kiss seemed to scare him since it was so passionate. If he moved slowly, why would he say no?

First, he placed a quick kiss on the lips, it was more a peck to see if it was safe. Since Kurt didn't react negatively he then went in, kissing him again a little longer, but still gentle. Blaine then felt Kurt began to kiss him back. Blaine smiled between his lips as he returned the kiss. Slowly, he felt it build up- very slowly unfortunately. However, Blaine felt bold as he placed his hand on Kurt's thigh, but the minute he began to slowly move forward, making Kurt lean downward towards the bed he pulled away. He knew he shouldn't have tried anything too soon. For the first time in his life, he felt his confidence got the best of him.

"Sorry, Blaine. I just don't trust you yet." Kurt stated, as he looked away from him, looking at his hands. Blaine could tell Kurt looked embarrassed, but Blaine felt cut by Kurt's words.

"Oh that's fine, I understand." Blaine tried his hardest to not sound hurt, or annoyed by Kurt's words and Kurt got off the bed and walked towards his door. "Let me cook something for us to eat."

"I'd like that Kurt." Blaine said nodding, trying to make his smile look as genuine as possible.

A/N: Don't worry about Kurt, he'll "see the light" next chapter due to a talk with Mercedes and Burt and realize Sam is the best for him. And sorry for taking so long to update again. I don't really like to write Blaine parts and I wasn't sure how to really write this part. The next chapter is way better I promise.


	3. Boy Inhibitions Taking Over

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Glee. Sorry.**

**A/N: This is when Kurt finally realizes that Sam is right for him and not Blaine due to a little talk with Burt and then another chat with Mercedes while at Breadstix with her. Hope this chapter makes up for the last one. Much longer and in my opinion way better. I wasn't proud of chapter two that much for many reasons. I think this chapter is a little cute, especially since you get some father/son interaction and Kurt/Mercedes girl talk.**

**Point of View: Kurt Hummel**

"Alright, dad. I'm going out on my date with Mercedes." Kurt said grinning as he waved his father goodbye.

"I thought you were gay." Burt said sounding serious, yet it sounded like he was joking with him. Kurt stopped before he disappeared out the door and then began to walk in the living room to see his father.

"You know Mercedes and I usually state our outings as dates." Kurt explained with a cheeky atttitude, his father should know better by now.

"I'm surprised you're not going out with Blaine- or Sam. I mean- boy you get around. I thought I told you, you mattered." Burt said giving Kurt a serious look in the eye, however Kurt couldn't help to notice there was a slight smirk between his father's lips. I guess he knew that his boy really wasn't like that.

"Dad! I can't believe you." Kurt shouted dramatically. "Boys are confusing. As much as I always thought girls weren't the same, Mercedes has told me time and time again of boys being just as confusing as girls. However, I never believed her."

"This isn't one of those talks already." Burt asked sounding nervous and Kurt couldn't help, but chuckle a little walking over to his dad and sitting next to him.

"I'll try to keep it clean..." He immediately saw the reaction from his dad and added, "You have nothing to worry." Kurt patted his dad's knee and then placed both of his hands in his lap.

"So what is it?" Burt asked sighing.

"Well Sam is nice... sweet." Kurt began.

"Both of those are the same thing." Burt interrupted.

"You didn't let me finish." Kurt said shooting a warning look at his father. "He's sensitive, romantic, dorkingly charming..."

"That's not even a word." Burt interrupted again, but when Kurt gives him another look he doesn't say anything.

"He's adorable and just..." Kurt sighed. "But he won't come out of the closet. And didn't you tell me to be with someone who is as open and as brave as I am?"

"Kurt..." Burt started. "I don't know about this Blaine guy, however from what you've told me he is out of the closet." He continued. "However..." Burt added and Kurt looked up at his father. "Doesn't it take time? And being open and brave doesn't have to mean being out and proud, like maybe this Blaine guy is. Sam was willing to open himself up to you right?" Burt asked.

Kurt nodded slowly, looking down and then back up at his father. "And he's so brave." Kurt added as he remembered that one time that Sam stood up to Karofsky and he was so willing to show his feelings. Even when he got drunk that one night and told him of his feelings. He didn't act as if it was the alcohol, Sam was willing to explain and tell Kurt how he truly felt even once he got sober.

"Thanks, dad." Kurt said as he got up.

"You don't want to talk about other stuff right?" Burt asked as he looked up at his son, while he was still sitting on the couch.

"No, I'll talk about the dirty-."

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Burt shouted as he put his hands over his ears.

"Details with Mercedes." Kurt finished and rolled his eyes, "Honestly, dad I don't know why you're worried."

"It's not you I don't trust, it's other boys. You're different from other boys Kurt and it's not because you're gay." Burt explained to Kurt.

"Thanks dad, I don't know if that's an insult, or compliment." Kurt took it as a compliment, but he still wanted to hear his dad say it.

"It was a compliment." Burt said and Kurt grinned.

"Have a nice night with Carole." Kurt said as he walked over to the door and slipped on his jacket. "Now with Finn and I out of the house, you can cook that meal I taught you the other day to impress her. Just don't burn the house down." Kurt added as he opened the door. "Goodnight."

**. . .**

Kurt found Mercedes and as he approached her he waved and then slipped into the booth as Mercedes said, "Wow, I'm surprised you showed up. Before you'd always make a habit of ditching me."

"I'll make sure to make room for Ebony and Ivory time from now on." Kurt said smiling as he grabbed a menu and began to open it, lying it on the table. "You already know what you want?"

"Not sure yet." Mercedes sounding questionable as she was gazing over the menu. "So how are things with Blaine anyway?"

Kurt sighed, he knew it would come up. He told his father he was going to talk about the dirty details anyway. He'll just make sure if he mentions Sam to make sure he doesn't say his name. "Things are a little- just confusing." Kurt explained, as he was gazing over the menu.

"Confusing?" Mercedes asked as she closed her menu and then the waitress walked up to them.

"Hello, I'll be your server for this evening, what would you like to drink?" She stated as she was ready to write on her note pad.

"Coke- and I already know I want the spaghetti and meat balls." Mercedes said as she handed back her menu after the waitress written her order down.

"Sweet ice tea and chicken alfredo." Kurt said as he handed the menu back to the women and added, "Thank you."

As the waitress walked away finally Mercedes spoke again. "So what's so confusing?" Mercedes asked as she placed both of her hands on the table.

"Well- I kind of didn't like Blaine much anymore- but yesterday he was really sweet to me." Kurt explained as he kept his hands in his lap.

"So that's why you called me?" Mercedes asked with a little attitude raising a brow.

"Of course it is. I need some girl talk, my Mercedes. And... I miss going out on these little... dates." Kurt added and grinned a little while Mercedes smiled back.

"So what's the problem?" Mercedes asked as she leaned in a little more. "Sounds like paradise to me."

"There's another boy..."

Before Kurt could continue Mercedes went, "Kurt I thought you didn't have it in you," adding a gasp at the end.

"It isn't like that Mercedes." Kurt said laughing a little as he took his hand and slapped her hand lightly and Mercedes laughed with him.

"Sure Kurt whatever you say." Mercedes said laughing a little still while Kurt rolled his eyes while smirking.

"It's not like that, I've been a good boy." Kurt reassured her and added, "This other boy is just... Absolutely amazing."

They were then interrupted, by the waitress walking by placing both of their drinks in front of them and gave them a smile. Kurt smiled back thanking her and Mercedes did the same as well and the women walked away.

Mercedes excitedly asked, "Who is it?"

"I can't say." Kurt said sadly. "He's in the closet, which is the problem."

"Oh." Mercedes sounded really disappointed.

"I need to be with someone who I can be with publically. I don't want to have to be in the closet again." Kurt explained.

"You won't be." Mercedes replied.

"But I will be. If I date someone who is in the closet, that means I have to hide our relationship. I'll have to lie about who I am with, say that I'm single. Lie about where I am going. I'll have to resist him-." He was about to say school- which would be a big hint, but said, "When he's around people. He'll literally be in the closet with the whole world."

"It takes time doesn't it." Mercedes replied sighed remember his dad said the same thing. "I mean I thought you were gay, but when I was convinced maybe you weren't, but you finally told me the truth. I mean- it struggled for you to do that right? It wasn't easy."

Kurt nodded remembering, he was in tears and he struggled to find the right words as he explained himself to Mercedes- to his father even. He shouldn't be so quick to shut down Sam. Especially since at one point he even pretended to be straight for his father. Kurt sighed, "You're right."

"I mean- who do you really trust?" Mercedes asked. "They both seem like great guys, but who do you trust Kurt? Whether they're out, or not?"

"I don't know..." Kurt said as he began thinking about it.

"Well how..." Mercedes then she began to look awkward and quiet, "How far have you gotten with them? I mean who do you trust when it comes to those things."

Kurt opened his mouth, but words didn't come out. He didn't want to admit how far he went with Sam and didn't want to admit how he went further with him than he'd ever with Blaine.

"Like tell me how you react when... both of your boys and you make out." Mercedes suggested. "Start with Blaine."

"Well with Blaine- like I don't know... It'll be fine, then just touches my leg and I'll just immediately want to stop." Kurt explained.

"So you don't trust him." Mercedes replied.

"But- I mean... Maybe I want to take things slow?" Kurt asked more to himself out loud then to Mercedes.

"Well... How do you act with the _mystery_ boy?" Mercedes asked.

"He's different... I actually saw him earlier today."

**[FLASHBACK]**

"No we shouldn't kiss, Sam. I just saw Blaine yesterday, besides we're not dating remember." Kurt said as he crossed his arms looking up at Sam while was sitting on the bed.

"Yet you let Blaine kiss you." Sam defended.

"He was charming, but I stopped him." Kurt shot back at him and slowly Sam got onto his knees in front of Kurt, looking up at him.

"Just one?" Sam whispered and slowly Kurt nodded and felt Sam press his lips against his own. Kurt immediately began kissing back and as Sam slowly rose from his knees and began to lean forward, making Kurt lie down on the bed. Kurt didn't protest.

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

"He makes me feel different and I can't resist him." Kurt finished after his explanation, but made sure to not mention Sam's actual name while explaining what happen between him and Sam.

"The answer is obvious Kurt. You trust him and I think you've fallen for him." Mercedes told Kurt, grinning from ear-to-ear. He never saw her smile this much. The waitress finally came, putting both plates of food in front of them and immediately Mercedes grabbed her fork.

"Maybe it's just my boy inhibitions taking over." Kurt suggested as he grabbed his fork.

Mercedes immediately went into a fit of giggles, "If that was so, you would've done the same with Blaine." It was true Kurt thought. "The only problem you seem to have with this mystery guy is that he's in the closet. He'll come around Kurt." She paused. "I can tell you're in love already."

"Shut up and eat you spaghetti." Kurt said quietly as he began to feel his cheeks burning, not helping to smile as he began to twirl his pasta on his plate.


End file.
